


nineteen memories (through a sunny tinted lens)

by raizwoah



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio is a Mess, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, can i say idiots to lovers, honestly this was just an excuse to share my hcs, i swore a bit LOL, im just soft for kagehina slowburn love, kagehina timeline study, scream with me kagehina stans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raizwoah/pseuds/raizwoah
Summary: The smell of sunshine. A red bicycle. Daisies in his pockets. Bookstore trips. The ukulele. Winning. Late-night text chains. Playing in the rain. Hugging. Stolen sweatshirts. Bike rides/races. Fights. Sleepless nights. Graduation. His plane ticket. One boy in a king-sized bed. Coming out. Losing. Loving.19 memories Kageyama Tobio has regarding Hinata Shoyo (and his love for him).
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	nineteen memories (through a sunny tinted lens)

**1) The smell of sunshine.**

Hinata smells like he’s been outside all day. The back of his shirt is almost translucent, soaked until it was too saturated with sweat. All over his body were stains of earth, as if he had fallen in the mud. But the scent is nostalgic. It reminded Tobio of long afternoons in the backyard with his grandfather, bumping the ball over a makeshift net and laughing ‘til his sides began to hurt.

_I see you through a sunny tinted lens._

**2) A red bicycle.**

The red coating of the frame was chipping in different places, and the tires were in need of changing. Tobio knew the padlock’s passcode by heart; 062196. Summer solstice. The weaving of the basket was fraying at the ends, some of the fibers threatening to pop out. A dirty Molten volleyball was nestled in it, with initials H.S. and K.T. written in varying chicken scrawls.

_I see that you’re flawed._

**3) Daisies in his pockets.**

White petals peeked out the chest pocket of the boy’s gakuran. Tobio found himself wondering why there was an unsettling feeling in his gut, seeing all the girls approach Hinata walking beside him, asking where he got the daisies from, and if they prodded more, he would gently place one behind their ear. It confused him as to why he wanted a daisy from him too, hand-placed behind his ear as well.

_But to me you’re perfect._

**4) Bookstore trips.**

English class was starting to get nitpicky about the books they had to read. (“Buying the Jump magazine in both Japanese and English hardly counts!” Hikaru-sensei had said.) Tobio was willingly following the boy to the local bookstore to select a book. Contrary to his usual jumpy demeanor, the atmosphere of the store seemed to slow him down, and in turn, allowed for the setter to see his serene side.

_You hold yourself so low._

**5) The ukulele.**

So it was true. There was more to him than volleyball. Out of all his subjects, the only one that had an A was music, all thanks to his ukulele. Who knew the bumbling fool in English class could carry such a melodic tune? He played songs for the team after practice, but he wishfully dreamed that it was all for him.

_But to me, you’re everything_

**6) Winning.**

Tobio often won more than he lost when competing with him. He found ways to run to the club room faster, eat his konbini snack quicker, finish his drills first. It was always speed, speed, speed. All to catch up to a speed demon like him. He tried his hardest to win every time, knowing that the other boy would always be only a few steps behind him.

_You’re a mess._

**7) Late-night text chains.**

The raven-haired boy stuck diligently to his strict sleep schedule. Go to sleep at nine, wake up at 5. The agenda was always the same. So why was he letting himself get swayed by a certain auburn sending him dumb memes, videos, the works? And why had he found himself responding to each and every one of those texts? Why had the earliest dawn become his favorite time?

_A beautiful one, at that._

**8) Playing in the rain.**

How dumb of him. Out of all days to forget his umbrella, the little urchin did on the rainiest day of the year. Tobio didn’t either, but this wasn’t about him! What would happen if he got sick, and in turn, not be able to play volleyball? The taller boy’s yells disregarded, and the urchin was out and about under the rain. Yet he couldn’t find it in himself to be mad. He was too enamored by the sight before him; the boy and his pure bliss, smiling giddily under the rain shower.

_I’m sorry I can’t be enough for you._

**9) Hugging.**

This was fine. He totally wasn’t freaked out about this. In fact, it wasn’t even happening! There wasn’t some fiery hair right under his chin. There weren’t arms wrapped around his lanky torso. He tried his hardest to ignore the twinkling laughter. It was threatening to light a smile on his face too. He hated how all he could bring himself to do was call the boy an idiot.

_But I’m trying, I swear._

**10) Stolen sweatshirts.**

He’d be a fool if he didn’t notice his club sweatshirts slowly going missing. He’d be an even bigger fool if he didn’t realize Hinata had been the cause of that. Usually, he would be absolutely livid at thought of someone taking his things, but with him, he found his chest getting hot. The sight of the sweatshirt so bundled at the sleeves when he spiked was an image he could never forget, even if he tried.

_You’ve become the part of me that makes me who I am today._

**11) Bike rides/races.**

Alright, he’ll admit it. Sometimes, he’d take his bike and ride it to his house, just so that they could bike to school together. He’d always cover it up as a ‘bike race’, though. The other boy would end up laughing and screaming from the wind that caressed their faces, the proposed race left forgotten. And Tobio thought, was it really so bad? To forget races and just lo-  
No. It was too unfathomable. Too unattainable. 

_Will you one day leave me behind?_

**12) Fights.**

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. What had he gotten himself into? Why’d he have to punch him? Why’d he have to give him a bruise that would haunt him every time he saw it? Why was he always using violence? Why could he never use his words like a normal person? Because he wasn’t. He wasn’t normal, not even in the slightest. He knew that. But with him, he felt normal. In a world where he did so much wrong, he helped make it right. So how could he hurt the one thing that made him feel so right?

_Just the thought scares me more than you’ll know._

**13) Sleepless nights.**

Nightmares plagued him. They always had and they always would. So much more after the whole fiasco. The ordeal. The fight. It was sad to say, but waking up in a cold sweat was starting to become normal. A recurring nightmare was where he was running towards a big light, yet the light was quickly flying from away from him, until it disappeared completely. That was when he woke up. Like a literal light in the dark, his phone lit up across his room. A familiar contact name flashed on the display, and under the cover of darkness, he smiled.

_So I’m grateful you’re forgiving._

**14) Graduation.**

They did it. With barely passed classes and even more so tests, they did it. They stood in front of the school with the rest of their volleyball mates from the graduating class and smiled at each other. Truth be told, Tobio was only directing his smile at him, but no one needed to know it. Besides, it wasn’t like he was being that discreet about it. The joy in his eyes was proof enough.

_Time was never an issue for us._

**15) His plane ticket.**

He watched idly as the boy stood at the reception, checking in his baggage and getting his plane ticket. He waved back at the figure thrusting his entire torso left and right, saying goodbye. He remained silent in the taxi ride back to his new apartment building in Tokyo. During the early hours of the morning, he woke up in shock again. His phone stayed mute on his bedside table.

_Until it was time for you to leave._

**16) One boy in a king-sized bed.**

He woke up with a migraine. Not that he was surprised. At that rate, it had been happening for days. The joke his teammates made when he wearily trudged to practice; what was it? Ah, ‘woke up on the wrong side of the bed’. It was getting old, and also it was inaccurate. First of all, he slept smack dab in the middle of it, so there was no way he could wake up on the ‘wrong side’ because it was all his. Secondly, he slept alone. With no one to lay on the right side, to hide under the covers with, to talk volleyball strategy, to say goodnight to, to say ‘I love you,’ to… 

Wait. No, what was he thinking? Obviously, he’d sleep alone, it was his room for a reason. It’s not like he wanted someone to sleep next to. And even if he did, it wouldn’t be just anyone. If he had to, it’d be Hi-

 _Shut up, Tobio,_ he thought. 

And that he did.

_I’ve been feeling suppressed, to say the least._

**17) Coming out.**

He was crying. At eleven in the morning. Again. Was that the new trend? Were the tabloids going to read ‘Kageyama Tobio; Crying Blubbering Mess?’ Kidding. Or maybe not, considering he was starting to make some nasal sobbing sounds due to his clogged nose. He wasn’t sure what compelled him to do so, but he took his computer to start video calling a specific someone.

“Huh, Kageyamaaa, why’d you call me so late?”

_Shit, it’s nighttime in Brazil, isn’t it?_

_Fuck, I’m such an idiot._

_I’m so tired, so drained._

_I’m so sorry…_

“Oi, Bakageyama! Why’re you crying?”

_Hinata?_

“I think, I think I like guys,” an unfamiliar voice came out, and Tobio quickly realized it to be his own, extremely nasally from crying.

“And… and, I’m scared that people are gonna hate me for it,”

Silence. 

There. He’d gone and done it. 

“Stupid Kageyama!” His computer screeched.

“Only stupid dumb idiots will hate you for that! I’m sure of that! And I definitely don’t hate you for that!”

The boy in Japan looked up at his computer screen and saw the boy, in bad, 480-pixel quality, the only thing recognizable was his bright hair, and his megawatt smile. 

“And also, you do know that I’m, _y’know,_ too?”

“Oh,” was all he could say, before promptly hanging up and screaming into his pillow.

_Yet somehow you can make me feel so free._

**18) Losing.**

He’d lost. 1,100 wins and 1,096 losses. Sure, he’d still won more, but this loss seemed to punch him in the gut more than any other. But instead of feeling angry, he felt pride. Pride for his rival across the net. He was shocked, but it was true. The speed demon was in front of him, and he was flying higher. He was here. He’d made it. 

_Through my sunny tinted lens, I’ve gotten to know you better than anyone might ever._

**19) Loving.**

Second place. Not too shabby. Would that be counted as a loss for both of them? 

No, scratch that. For once, they didn’t need to make it a competition. 

For once, they could just love.

And that’s what Kageyama Tobio did, and had been doing for the past 10 years.

Loving Hinata Shoyo.

And little did he know, Shoyo was too.

All they needed were their memories to guide them on their way (and maybe a little nudge).

_I know, truly, that I love you._

**19 + 1) A team of wingmen. (Get it? Because owls and pelicans? No?)**

To say the least, once the game was over, shenanigans ensued. Kageyama and Hinata were awkwardly shaking hands and the team clowns (Read: Bokuto Koutaro and Hoshiumi Korai) thought pushing them so that they’d ‘accidentally kiss like in the shoujo manga’, would be fun (‘And also, have you seen their suppressed gay asses?’ - Suna Rintarou). To make a long story short, Hinata had forced himself to suspend plank over Kageyama, and the latter, in a panic, forced him down to land on his chest. In all honesty, it was far funnier.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAA POG!!! another kagehina fic for the books!! special thanks to lily, fox, drey & max for some for the hc's and for being a huge inspiration to this story, and for letting me scream kagehina all the time. i love you all more than bokuto loves akaashi ;)) also peep a poem i wrote!! also also, peep the girl in red reference!!
> 
> scream at me on twitter @raizwoah :P


End file.
